Guardian Part 1
by Samsas
Summary: This fic is currently being revamped. This is the original story the new one will be posted as soon as I finish re-writting so problem areas. "Like the who thing." What can I say it was my first fic.
1. Default Chapter

Story Title: Guardian br / 

br / 

Author's Disclaimer: (I don't own the characters/actors or concept. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made from me writing this, besides getting the plot bunny out of my head!! ) br / 

br / 

br / 

Author's Note: This story is crossed over with a reality I made up, everything happens before Glory ever showed up in Sunnydale. br / 

br / 

br / 

(Chapter One) or "My Life" br / 

br / 

br / 

Xander glanced again at the clock on the night stand, which now read 2:32 AM. Rolling his eyes, he plopped his head back under the pillow. (Great, lets see....... we could go with option 1 ---- and try to sleep for another couple of hours and feel like crap.....or....... we can go with option 2) ---- get up now and feel like crap.... Choices, choices hummmm Option 2 it is.) Xander slide off the far end of the bed so not to wake up Willow or Tara, over the last few days a routine had started with the two. One or the other would stop by Xander's new work site to innocently drop off lunch or just happen to be in the area to say hi. br / 

br / 

Xander looked over at the sleeping couple, a genuine smile crossed his face remembering Willows first excuse for staying over. A couple of days after Anya had left. "Willow" Xander said tiredly as she fluttered around the Apt straighten as they waited for Tara to come by with dinner. "You don't have to do this.." "What, cleaning? It's no bother, " Shaking his head "No Willow I mean staying around, I'll be fine. " Meeting Willows eyes, he threw her one of his trade mark devil may care smiles. br / 

br / 

br / 

Which being Willow and knowing Xander since they where five, did not buy it one bit. "Ummm its ok Xander, actually your doing Tara and me a favor." br / 

br / 

'I am?" Xander looked at Willow in puzzlement. "Umm humm, you see" Willow brain scramble for a passable excuse, and in rush "wegotspidersandyouknowidon'tlikespiders" "Whoa Willow slow down, breath...now what was that? Spiders?" Willow turned large eyes toward Xander and nodded. In her best little, I'm a helpless little girl voice. "Spiders Xander, you know how much I hate spiders and, and the building superintended said they can't do any thing about it for a couple of days. You wouldn't make me sleep there,............. would you?" If possible Willows eyes got bigger. For the first time since Anya left, Xander laughed. br / 

br / 

br / 

"What!.." A put off Willow demanded. "Willow," Xander leaned against the back of the couch still grinning. "Willow...you forgot who taught you that." A look of chagrin cross her face. A memory of a little Xander teaching her all the different tricked on how to get extra cookies at snack time crossed her mind. br / 

br / 

Xander stumbled into the kitchen and headed toward the refrigerator. ( Caffeine, caffeine, caffeine, must find caffeine) Ahhhhh yes! A 20oz bottle of Mountain Dew in hand. Xander headed back over to the couch and settle in to watch some tv. "Xander?.." Tara's shy voice called behind him. "Hey Tara, I didn't mean to wake you.." Tara silently shook her head, "You didn't, I woke up to get something to drink and saw you weren't there....is everything alright?" She asked. "Yep, just couldn't sleep, ...." Xander shrugged his shoulders "I was going to have to get up in an hour or two anyway for work, so I just decided to get up and watch, the boob tube." Gesturing towards the rerun of Beverly Hill Billie's. Smiling at her concern glance, "Really, Tara Im ok, I still hurt and will for a while, but Im not going to do anything rash" br / 

br / 

br / 

A bitter smile crossed his lips "and I decided a long time ago that Im not going to try to drown my sorrow in liquor either, I know first hand it doesn't help" Thoughts of his abusive home life with his alcoholic parents crossed his mind. "Hey guys what's going on?" Willows sleepy voice joined them in the living room. "Why is everyone awake? Xander?" "It's ok Willow" Tara told her as she pulled her down into her arms on the couch. Smiling at Xander "We were just talking" Sleepy Willow laid her head onto Tara's shoulder "Ok".. Snuggling down, she promptly fell back to sleep. Xander pulled down the lap blanket from the back of the couch and tucked it around Willow under Tara's fond smile. br / 

br / 

br / 

She looked so darn cute snuggled down into a little ball against Tara. The white PJs with little pink sheep all over them, just enforced the image. A mischievous little smile slowly made its way across Xander's face. Tara looked at him nervously. "Umm Xander...?" In a shot he was over to Willows laptop and grabbing her computer camera. Several pictures later Xander was gleefully typing away, sending emails to all their friends. br / 

br / 

br / 

Tara sat on the couch and watched him, softly stroking Willows hair. She was no longer worried about him hurting himself over Anya's leaving. She had bigger concerns now........ namely how to keep Willow from killing him once she found out about the pictures. –Later that morning: 8 AM, Harris residence,-- "ALEXANDER L. HARRIS!!!! YOU ARE SOOOOOOO DEAD WHEN YOU GET HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" br / 

br / 

br / 

Time passes as it has a tendency to do, Tara and Willow moved back into their own place. Xander , buryed himself in work between working extra hours and weekends on the Construction Site and helping out with the slaying and research at night. The bell over door in the Magic Shop jingled when Xander stepped through the door Saturday morning. Giles was working on the shops inventory sheets when he heard the bell. br / 

br / 

br / 

"Heeeeey G-Man" he called out with a lopsided grin. "Xander, how many times do I..." look over at him Xander's grin only grew. Sighing, Giles just shakes his head. "Oh, why do even bother...." "Ahhh....don't be that way's Giles, it takes all the fun out of it!!!" Tara and Willow come in from the back room before Giles can respond to that "Hey Xander!" Willow calls, Tara just smiles walking in behind her. br / 

br / 

br / 

Willows notices the backpack and looks at him inquiringly. Xander grins at her. "I bought it for work, I was running out of pockets to carry everything. Which reminds me, Giles do you minded me throwing my stuff in your refrigerator?" At Giles raised eyebrow at stuff. "Relax," Xander brought both hands up innocently. "I promised no more things that go boom." Xander's memories of the Soldier in combination with his current job gave him an extensive knowledge of munitions and bomb making skills. More than once this knowledge had saved the lives of Buffy and the others. br / 

br / 

br / 

Of course there was that one or two instances where things just didn't quite go as plan Collapsing the underground cavern --- or --- collapsing the underground cavern and the abandon building on top of it., it's only a small difference, really really it is...... (In the back of Xanders mind the Soldier is grinning gleefully at that thought) br / 

br / 

br / 

"I'm working a double shift this afternoon so my lunch and dinner's in here." He tapped the black backpack. A relieved looked crossed Gile's face "Yes, of course Xander, by the way would you mind taking this back to the practice room. Buffy was in a rush this morning and left it on the counter." "Sure Giles" The sword was from the stash of weapons they used in their patrolling. It was actually one of Xander more favorite weapons, the plain sword had a wrapped handle. The blade itself was a little shorter than a normal sword and fit/felt comfortable in his hand. br / 

br / 

br / 

As Xander crossed the room, an insistent little tug made him slow to a stop. He had learned the hard way to listen to it, every time he had ignored it something bad had happen. (Bug lady and Mummy girl being two examples) Turning to one of the display shelves, lying of top of it there was open boxes of new inventory. Insistently the tug pulled him towards one of them. Looking inside the box , in one of the corner rested a coin? Reaching in Xander picked it up. br / 

br / 

br / 

Xander gasped and stiffened as image after image passed through his mind. Willow hearing the noise turns towards him, "Xander?......Xander!" Desperately she casts a look towards Tara, together they run towards him as Silvery-blue tentacles of light engulf him. /Chosen/ The voice that was not one voice but many, of different ages, languages and sexes flowed through Xander's mind. /Chosen the call .......... Do you accept the Call?/ Images of battles, deaths, victories, sorrow, tears, blood, love and pain flowed through Xander. Again the voices ask /Do you accept?/ "Do I have a choice? Xander softly calls back. /Yes/ "Are there any others?" /No, you are the first, the first we have found in a very long time/ "Then there is no choice for me to make, Yes" br / 

br / 

br / 

The last thing Xander hears is Willow calling his name. br / 

br / 

br / 

br / 

br / 

(Chapter Two ) or "And where exactly are we now?" br / 

br / 

br / 

br / 

br / 

Years of training and experience unconsciously kicked in when Giles heard Willows scream. In one fluent motion he whirling around dropping the 50 year old artifact he had been cataloging and grabbed the loaded crossbow kept secured out of sight under the counter. Running towards the other room he arrived in time to see both Willow and Tara reach for Xander and try to grab the Medallion or was it Coin? out of Xander's hand, before they all disappeared in a flash of silver light. br / 

br / 

Instinctively Giles turned and shielded his face from any possible debree that might follow. A few seconds latter, Giles silently looked at the spot his three charges had just disappeared from, in a distinctively un-Giles like tone he called out to no one in particular. "Ah-------- Bloody Hell..........!!!" br / 

br / 

"Oaffff!' --------bounce,....---bounce,......---- bounce,-------- roll,------------WACKKKK!!!!!!!! Where Xander's next conscious thoughts. br / 

br / 

Laboriously he tried to catch the breath which had been knocked out of him. Rolling to his feet as flight or fight mode kicked in, Xander scrambles backwards, stopping only when his back was firmly against a tree (Wait a minute........, Tree?) ruthfully he shakes his head, trying to get his bearings. The terrain around him is the sort of rocky/woodsy area you could find on a mountain side. In front of him was a hill /which apparently, a ironic little grin pulled on the side of his mouth/ he had just fallen down. (Oookkkk........., defiantly not in Sunnydale any more and) thinking back (Not where I'm suppose to be either.) br / 

br / 

Cautiously Xander made his way to where the sword he had been holding, had fallen during his little trip. Picking it up he looked around warily, the reminisces of soldier and the hyena spirits both agree that there was no sign of immediate danger. Nor was, giving off any vibes of wrongness in the back of his mind. br / 

br / 

Sitting cross-legged back against the tree, he rested the sword across his knees. Rubbing his forehead tiredly, Xander tried to made sense out of what the hell... had just happen. (Coin.., the voices....being asked for help, being shown the consequences and being ask to.... choose.) Xander's eyes flashed with a look of grim determination, a sight the other Scobbies had never seen, the one Xander had always securely hidden under his Jokers mask. But then again, there where many things about Xander the others did not know. br / 

br / 

In the mean while...... br / 

br / 

Willow pushed herself off of Tara where she had landed on top of her. In her hand she still gripped the Medallion she had grasped from Xander. "Tara, honey are you alright?" Reaching over she helped the other girl sit up. "I fine" Tara replied , "Just a little sore.." She wrapped her arm around ribs and winched as Willow helped her sit up. From her place kneeling by Tara, Willows head shot up at the sound of running feet. Within a couple of minutes the two girls where completely surrounded. Taking in the grim faces and weapons, Tara met Willow eyes and stated in a sotto voice "This is not good.." br / 

br / 

br / 

Standing, Willow and Tara faced the surrounding group. Their captures had yet to make a sound, this in itself was unnerving but more so was the cool efficiency that in which they had acted. Willow had seen many things in her time living on the hellmouth but at that moment she felt more frighten than she had ever been before. For not only did her captures appear human but mingles in with them where what she could only classify as demons as well. Willow felt her lovers hand brush against hers, looking over she met Tara's eyes as she grasped it. Both of them had lived too long in Sunnydale helping Buffy to not know the very real possibility that they could,..... and.... very well likely would, die trying to help others. br / 

br / 

Willow and Tara turned and faced whatever was to come, hands clasped together, signifying their love, unity and strength. Each of them where determined that if it was to end like this, then they would go together and with one hell of a fight. Willow gave one silent prayer to any benign being to keep Xander safe. With a little squeeze she went back to watching their captures, with the ease of long practice they both started to pool their power together. br / 

br / 

Xander hitched his backpack higher up on his shoulders. With no idea as to where he was, he did the only thing he could do. He closed his eyes and picked a direction and started walking. The sun was still rising in the sky, so he figured that wherever he was it was about the same time. There was no way to secure the sword and still have it easily accessible, so he stuck with the awkward situation of having to carry it by hand. As he continued to walked the terrain a became a bit less rocky, with less of a possibility of spraining an ankle on unseen rocks, Xander picked up his pace into a smooth ground covering jog. br / 

br / 

Slipping into auto pilot, Xander let the Hyena instincts take over to regulate his run and keep an eye out for any other predators. With a start Xander stopped. A sound had caught his attention; silently he listened for it again. There the sound of fighting could be heard; a screech of defiant rage floated through the forest and underneath it all the cries of a child. In a heartbeat he was running full tilt towards the sounds, Stumbling upon a trail, he followed it around a bend and came upon the scene of the battle. br / 

br / 

Huddled between the roots of a huge oak tree was a little girl no more than 4 of 5 years old. Standing between her and what he could only describe as demon dogs on rabies, (their fur on their backs was coarse, spiky and dark in coloration, each of the remaining two dogs sported red eyes.) was the biggest wild cat he had ever seen. The cat was easily the size of a great dane, she stood her ground between the dogs and the little girl, the dead charkas of a third dog was evidence of the bloody fight that was being waged. The cat's body was scored with bloody gashes but still she fought on. br / 

br / 

With cold deliberation, Xander took the knife he had tucked into his work boots out and taking careful aim let it fly. His blade hit its target and the second dog went down with it imbedded in its eye but not before the first one blind sided the cat, delivering a terminus blow with is clawed paw. The cat was thrown backwards, she tried weakly to get back to her feet but couldn't. With a scream the little girl rushed from her hiding place in the tree's roots to the cat's side. With a victorious howl the remaining dog, rushed toward the now defenseless little girl. br / 

br / 

Stepping calmly between the dog and its prey Xander waited sword in hand. Seeing a new opponent standing motionless in its way, the dog jumped thinking to take down such easy prey, prey who did not know when to run. As the dog jumped, Xander brought the sword up and fell backwards. The dogs own momentum impaling it on the sword, catching the dogs body with his foot, he flipped it over his head keeping a firm grip on the sword, effectively gutting it. Rolling Xander was back on his feet in an instance. What remain of the dog laid withering on the ground, with a quick stroke of his sword Xander put it out of its misery. br / 

br / 

Xander knelt down by the little girl and the cat. The girl cradled the cats head in her lap and was gently stroking her. At his approach the cats open her eyes and regarded him. Her eyes where full of intelligence and emotions, there was no way not to recognized that this was a sentient being. Xander gravely brought his hand up gently allowing her to scent him before he stroked her neck softly. Her injury where to intensive, there was nothing he could possibly do for her. Meeting the Cat's eyes, he realized she already knew this and it was concern for the child that keeps her still in this world. Gravely "Lady, its alright.... I'll look after her and make sure she is safe....... I give you my promise. " With that, the Cat gave out a soft rumbled purr before finally closing her eyes and letting go.. br / 

br / 

br / 

br / 

Chapter 3 or "Never judge a book by its cover br / 

br / 

br / 

br / 

The child sobs echo through the now silent clearing. Instinctively Xander open his arms gathering her close as she wrapped her small arms around his neck crying into his shoulder. Gently rocking back and forth, he tried to comfort her, "Its alright, .. its alright,......... shhhh,... its alright" br / 

br / 

The silence of the clearing did not last long as howls could be heard in the distance heading their way. The remainder of the Hyena spirit growled in the back of his head calmly noted the sounds. briefly taking in the dead dogs, noted that these must have been the packs scouting party. More howls could be heard, singling at least 6 or more in the oncoming pack. The child in his arms stiffens at the sounds, looking down into her frighten dark violet eyes. Xander smiled "Hey, sweetheart I think that's our Q to get out of here." br / 

br / 

Twisting around Xander tugged off the backpack and motion her to clime onto his back. Once she was on, he met her eyes again and gave one of his best reassuring grins. Standing up Xander took off in a full tilt run, he knew that unless he finds some place safe, there was no way they were going to make it out of this alive....... br / 

br / 

The air around Willow and Tara stir in response to their pooling power. "HOLD" a deep male voice called through the small courtyard, warily, Tara and Willow regarded their captures as they parted. A large dark haired, dark skin man at least 6 ½ feet tall walked through, caring a plain wooden staff at his side strolling next to him was a older woman with silver hair and wings!?... Never letting their guard down the two women, continued to pull their power together as they waited for whatever was to come. Chuckling the woman regard them, "Well Erick, would you like the honors or should I?" Wirily amusement colored her voice. A grin crossed the big man's face, "No my love, the honors all yours." Inclining his head in Willows and Tara directions. Stepping forward the woman regarded the two witches. br / 

br / 

"Well my dears," her voice rang through the courtyard "Unless you have a dam good explanation as to how and why you are here, I suggest you start making peace with any deities or gods you worship." At that the women smiled, showing very white and sharp teeth. With a gesture of her hand Willow and Tara found themselves torn from each other and securely trapped within separate spears of power. With a cry Willow threw out her hands casting a spell after spell trying to break the spear. Only to have the spells powers disburse into the spear itself. Willow looked over at Tara, as she also casts a couple of spells with no results. With despair Tara met her lovers eyes. br / 

br / 

"If you are all through," The woman replied dryly. Catching both of their attention. "Would you care to explain where you got this from?" Held up in her hand was the medallion Willow had grasped from Xander. br / 

br / 

Xander breaths came in harsh pants as continue to run, the sounds of the pack where growing increasingly closer. His foot hit a loose patch of gravel, going down hard onto his right knee and hand. The child gave a little frighten cry as they fell. Xander scrabbled up again, hitching her up more securely on his back. "Its alright sweetheart.," He reassured her breathlessly. With a look of grim determination he took off down the trail again, doing his best to ignore the pain from his twisted knee. br / 

br / 

The pain in his knee was increasing with every step he took, he knew that he would not be able to go much further. Desperately he looked for something..., anything that may give them a fighting chance. There! Over to the right there was a rocky outcrop that stood about 20 feet out of the ground. Switching direction Xander headed for it, reaching the base, he swung the little girl off his back. Pointing to the small opening in the rock above his head, Xander looked into the girls eyes. "God, I wish you could understand me.." He smiled at her. Again pointing again at the opening "There..., I want you to go there." The child looked at the opening and then at Xander and slowly nodded. Xander gave her a brief hug before picking her up again and boosting her towards the opening. Scampering up to the crevice the child frightenly look back down at him. Smiling Xander nodded at her "It's ok, go on..." Behind him the sounds of the Howls were close ...very, very close. Seeing that she was safely tucked away out of sight, a grim smile crossed his lips. br / 

br / 

Taking off away from the rocks Xander deliberately slices a shallow cut down his right arm. Letting the blood flow down on to the ground as he runs. br / 

"Ok boys, over here!" He calls out in a loud voice as the first of the pack come into view. "Come and get me!!!" The blood dripping down his arm clearly marking his trail as he runs. "That's it," he pants "Follow papa..." as he leads the pack away from the little girl's hiding place. br / 

br / 

Zig, Zagging through the trees his luck finally runs out on him. The trees thin out into a clearing, the end of drops down about 50 feet to a river below. Skidding to a stop, he whirls around in time to see the first of the demon dogs come through. Putting his back towards the edge, he had enough time to bring his sword up as the dark mass plows into him. A scream of pain escapes his lips as the dogs teeth sink into his arm. Jamming the trapped arm further into the dogs mouth forcing the head back, he brought the sword up slicing the dogs throat open. With a shove he pushed the dogs body away he rolled to his feet, left arm now hanging uselessly by his side. He rose in time to see two and then three more of the pack enter the clearing. br / 

br / 

Calmly watching them as they approached Xander's brown eyes flickered and finally settle to dark green, the reminisces of the Soldier and Hyena spirit finally completed their merge within him, .............until where there was four only --- Alexander was left. br / 

br / 

A ear shattering roar behind him sent Alexander down and rolling to his right, as a huge shape came sailing over head. A brief impression of something large, winged and black in color was the only warning he had. Rolling up into a defensive crouch, he waited for this new threat to renew its attack...only to have it bypass him and head straight towards the five remaining demon dogs. br / 

br / 

They never had a chance, in under a minute what remained of the bodies of the dogs laid flung across the clearing. Alexander was in awe of the sheer effective grace in which the creature had taken out the pack. Settling its wings, it gracefully turned and regarded him with silver eyes. Giving him, his first clear look at it, br / 

br / 

Alexander corrected himself, not a creature -------- a dragon. br / 

br / 

br / 

br / 

Chapter 4 or "You don't know me" br / 

br / 

br / 

br / 

His first conscious thought was that something was not right, remaining still he gave no outward signs that he was awake. Carefully he listens to bits of conversation and various different sounds as they drifting around him. In the distance Tara and Willow voices can be heard laughing, reassuring him that wherever they were, it was not in any immediate danger. Opening his eyes the first thing he sees, is the roof of a tent gently flapping in the breeze; turning his head he could see the sides of the tent were rolled halfway up allowing air to circulate through as he slowly pushes himself up into a sitting position. br / 

br / 

His left arm still ached dully, but instead of open wounds there where pink scars where the dog's teeth had tore into it. Stacked next to him are his boots, knife, backpack and sword with a pair of dark brown pants and a tan shirt, apparently his clothing had been beyond repair. Slipping on the pants and boots, he slides the knife back down in to the shed of the right one. Pulling the shirt on he made his way to the tent's entrance. br / 

br / 

Sitting down off to the side he takes stock of his surroundings, the camp is made up entirely of tents, different colors and shapes flowed throughout the encampment. The one thing they all had in common were that runes were either painted or stitched into the sides of the tents. The setup of the camp itself was unique, the tents made up the outer boundary which itself formed a circle, leaving the inside as a large common area for all the inhabitants. The formation reminded him of something....., thinking his green eyes flashed as it came to him. A protection circle, that's what the tents formed. Looking once more at the runes he notes that many of the same ones are repeated on each tent, confirming his theory. br / 

br / 

Wagons, horses and horses-like creatures could be seen throughout reminding him eerier of a gypsy train. Turning at the sound of laughter he watches Tara and Willow playing tag with a small group of children. Mingled in with the running, laughing group are two more of the large cats, similar to the one who had died protecting the little girl. br / 

br / 

"Kaylees" Startled Alexander hand slipped down towards his knife as he turned to regard the man standing beside him. The man inclining his head in apology, "Sorry, I did not mean to startle you." Gesturing towards the empty space next to him "Do you mind if I join you?" Shaking his head no, he watched the silver-eyed stranger gracefully sink down, folding his wings up behind him as he did so. Looking out at the growing game of tag, as more and more participates were pulled into the laughing group, he gestured to one of the racing cats as they bobbed in and out, "Their race are called Kaylees. " br / 

br / 

Nodding Alexander continued to watch them for a little bit before speaking "My backpack and knife are here...," he said slowly..." the Kaylee, where they able to give her a proper burial?" Shifting around to look directly at him, the man echoed his somber voice. "Yes," Satisfied, he went back to watching the game for a moment. "So, what are you going to do with us?" At the inquiring look, he gestured to the various men and women scattered casually around the camp doing various chores while watching Tara, Willow and him self. "I know guards when I see them." He replied dryly. br / 

br / 

An appraising look flickered across the man's eyes before he seem to come to some internal conclusion. In a calm serious tone he addressed Alexander "I do not know who you are, but I have a feeling that the three of you are much more that what you appear to be, Xander." With a shake of his head he corrects him "My name is Alexander not Xander." The man inclined his head in acknowledgement, as he stands up once more br / 

br / 

Gesturing to himself "My name is Jace' etu Sleisa, I am the warden for this district. Until a formal inquiry can be conducted in regards to you and your friends, consider yourselves under protective custody." Before turning away a small smile tugged at the corner of Jace' lips, "And please, let your friends know that little trick of theirs, will not work again." br / 

br / 

Puzzled he watched Jace' leave wondering what trick... Willow and Tara had pulled. The sound of running feet and a squealed "XANDER!!" was all the warning he got before been ascended on by his oldest friend and sister by everything but blood. "Oaaf....!" Smiling he looked up at Willow as she now sat on his chest looking down at him laughing. A second later Tara join her also giving him a hug "Xander, we are so glad your safe!" br / 

br / 

As Willow began recounting their adventures over the last couple of days, Tara was the first one to notice the differences in Xander. The most noticeable of which where his eyes, gone where the laughing brown eyes that displayed all his emotions, in their place were shuttered dark green ones. The rest was in the way he handled himself, even as he gently held Willow as she talked. The joking, carefree young man she had grown to known was gone, in his place was someone older, harder and.. weary as if they had already seen/experienced to much.... br / 

br / 

Feeling her gaze, Alexander glances up and meets Tara's searching eyes. "Your not Xander...." "What..?" twisting Willow looks between her lover and her best friend. "Of course he Xander, Tara..." "Willow" Tara gently but firmly cuts her off. "Look at him...look at his eyes, ...this – is – not – Xander." Pulling away trusting her lover, she really looked at Xander for the first time. "Oh, noo......" Scrabbling back to her lover's side. Willow turned cold hard eyes towards him, a winch of pain cut through him at the sight. "Who are you?! And where is XANDER!" Willow demands. br / 

br / 

Shaking his head Alexander tiredly rubbed his face. This was not how he had wanted to approach this but the way everything had been going lately, it figures. Looking back up, Tara had pulled Willow into a comforting embrace and both women were glaring at him, angry tears where flowing down Willows cheeks. "I'm sorry Willy, I never meant to hurt you." A sad tired smile crossed his face. br / 

br / 

Willow was feeling angry and confused; she wanted Xander not whoever this, this thing wearing his face was. A frown marred her features at being called Willy, only Xander had called her that when they were little. He always called her that when she was scared or when someone was picking on her, before getting into a fight with them. Looking again at him again she demanded "Who are you..!?" br / 

br / 

With a sigh he regarded the two of them (Ahh Hell..) "Willy, it's me Alex." Angry Willow snaps back at him as Tara still glares at him over her shoulder "I don't know who you are but you are not Xander!, Give him BACK!!" Sigh again, hopping this was not going to go as badly as it could "Willy, your right.. I'm not Xander" Holding up a hand to keep Willow from interrupting "and NO, I have not been possessed again." A familiar lopsided grin appears briefly on his face. "I'm sorry Willy but Xander is not going to be coming back. It's just me now, no soldier, no hyena, and no Xander just me, Alexander L. Harris." br / 

br / 

Alexander watched patiently as what he said soaked in, Tara was still watching him warily if a bit puzzled, while he could see Willow turning over this new information in her head. He watched her realization slowly dawned in her eyes, "Oh my god..." she whispers softy. br / 

br / 

br / 

br / 

Chapter 5 or "Regrets" br / 

br / 

br / 

WARNING, WARNING, WARNING this story deals with child abuse if this offends you please do not read the following story. You have been warned!! Reviews are welcomed, please let me know if you like this story. br / 

br / 

br / 

br / 

br / 

Turning his head towards the entrance to the tent, the sound of approaching footsteps caught his attention. A feeling, a warning that something important was going to happen, brought him to his feet. Casting a glance down, seeing Willow and Tara are still in the mist of an intense hushed conversation, he steps towards the door as three strangers enter followed by Jace'. br / 

br / 

Burying her head into Tara shoulder, "I should have known,." Concerned Tara gently rubbed Willows back trying to sooth her. "Willow.., known what?" Concern, fear and exasperation filled her voice, "Willow, what is going on?" Pulling back, Willow wipes her eyes trying to collect her self. "Tara, you know about me, Xander and..and.. Jesse, " taking a deep breath, "We known each other since, well forever.. Xander, Xander's parents.." her voice drops off as glances down at her hands before looking back up at Tara "They drank a lot even back then, he .. Xander would always stay over at my house or Jesse's." Her voice dropping down again, "but back then he always called me Willy and he wasn't, wasn't Xander.." At Tara puzzle look at that comment, she explained "You see back then he called himself Alex.." br / 

br / 

Twisting the edge of a blanket in her hands, anger and sorrow churning inside her heart. How could she not have notice the signs, he was her best friend! Shaking her head she glanced up catching Tara's eyes. "Tara...how could I be so stupid and.., and, blind!" Throwing her hands up "My undergraduate studies is in Psychology and I don't even recognize the signs to help my best friend!" "Willow" catching one of her hands in hers "Willow, what are you talking about." "Xander, isn't or wasn't Xander" she knew her babble was confusing Tara even more. With a sigh she closed her eyes briefly, "Tara, when we were eight years old, Jesse went to camp and I went to see my grandmother that summer, Xander" Shaking her head "Alex, didn't have any place to go, to get away from his parents especially his.....father." br / 

br / 

Fresh tears trailed down her face, "I was gone for just about all of that summer when I got back, Alex was in the hospital. It was terrible Tara, for a while -- they didn't think he was going to make it. It was another two months before they let him go." Wiping the tears away " I overheard my parents talking one night, they said that everyone knew Alex father did it, but his mom wouldn't testify, said that he was with her and that they didn't know who had beaten Alex so badly." At Tara's shocked and angry look, Willow gave a slow sad nod. br / 

br / 

"When I went to see him and called him Alex..., he told me that he wasn't Alex, that he was Xander." Tara sat up a little straighter as she began to understand what her lover was trying to say. Nodding Willow continued "There was other little things, when Xander got in trouble for fighting because someone was bulling me, he would always say that Alex did it. One of our teachers told him that he was too old to have imaginary friends and after a while he stopped. That's when he also started to call me Willow instead of Willy." Whispering softly Tara looked at Willow for confirmation "Multiple personalities...?" br / 

br / 

Nodding Willow continued, "You see, that's explain why he remembers being the soldier that Halloween while the rest of us don't and why we didn't get rid of all the Hyena spirit. He" taking a breath, "his mind just dealt with them the same way it did with what happen before, it split and made them part of himself." Frowning Tara looked back at Willow "Then, what changed Willow? Why is he calling himself Alex again?...." br / 

br / 

br / 

"I don't know Tara, I just don't know" The sound of people entering the tent cut off their conversation. They turn in time to see a older petite woman with short graying hair enter, follow by a couple that they had not hope to meet again. "Well, well, well what do we have here?.." A predatory grin crosses Eve's face upon spotting them. br / 

br / 

"Eve, enough" All eyes turn toward the petit woman at her soft spoken no nonsense voice. Casting a look at her, unhappily Eve complied, stepping back next to her mate. Alexander watches as the woman turned her gaze on each of them, "I think that some introductions are call for." With a small smile, she gesturing to her self and her companions. "I am Laura a etu Aurzra, my companions whom some of you have already met", nodding to Tara and Willow "are Erick etu Aurzra, Evealynn etu Aurzra and your present host Jace' etu Sleisa" br / 

br / 

Studying the new arrivals, Alexander listens with half an ear as Willow introduced them all. Of the three Evealynn appeared to be the most dangerous, the aura around her spoke predator. The man was an unknown factor, besides his obvious size and the staff he carried; there were no other visible weapons. To Alexander's senses the aura around him was calm, almost serine in nature. Glancing up the man calmly met his eyes, giving him a small nod which he returned. Oddly the man reminded him of OZ. The last woman, although the smallest of this group was the one undoubtedly in charge, she carried a quite air of authority around her. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Jace' watching him with a speculating look. br / 

br / 

"Ladies and Gentleman," Laura's voice caught his attention "I believe that we have some important items to discuses..., namely why are you here and" Holding up her hand "Where did you get this?" Lying in her palm was the half a dollar size coin, that had started it all. To his right he can hear Jace' sharply inhaled breath. With a little internal groan he watches Tara and Willow both cast fugitive glances from the coin to him, it did not go un-notice. Alexander soon felt himself the subject to four very intents gazes. br / 

br / 

"Well young man, maybe I should be addressing that question to you." Meeting all four of their gazes, he calmly answers them. "It's mine." The simple statement stuns the occupants of the room, as Willow and Tara look on in confusion. A babble of voices brakes out, Jace's "Why was I not informed of.." Eve's "What, impossible!" Erick's "Now Love, you should know better by now, anything.." Laura raised voice cuts through the conversations "Enough!" rubbing her head tiredly, "I believe we have best sit down, I think this is going to be a long night..." br / 

br / 

br / 

br / 

br / 

br / 

br / 

Chapter 6 or "Legacy" – Guardian Series br / 

br / 

br / 

Sitting down, Willow leans over "Xander....Alexander, what is going on?...What do you mean the coin belongs to you. .?" Taking her hand he gives it a little squeeze while casting a reassuring look at Tara. "They really don't know what the coin is." Shaking his head Alexander regards the man,.. Erick sitting to his right. "No, they don't," Casting a protective look at the two, "They shouldn't be here at all." Seeing Tara's and Willow's glares a familiar crocked smile crosses his face. "Ladies its not that I don't enjoy your company, but.." The smile fades away and is replaced by an unreadable look "I had planned on taking this little trip alone." Feeling Laura's gaze on him, he looks up meeting her eyes as she asks him "You know what the coin is?" br / 

br / 

"Yes" br / 

br / 

Willow had just about had enough, first she and Tara and pulled into this strange place where although she thought the cats were really neat, everyone else keeps taking them prisoner and, and threatening them! Then she finds out her friend isn't who she had though he was and now, now they're talking all cryptic on her about that coin. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that it is tied into why they are here, but if someone doesn't explain to her as to why, she was going to have to hurt someone, namely Alexander! br / 

br / 

Sitting next to Willow, Tara watches her lover as she slowly starts to lose her temper. "Uh oh". 5, 4, 3, 2, ...1. br / 

br / 

"ALEXANDER L. HARRIS!! If you don't tell me right now what is going on, I swear friend or not I'm going to turn you into big fuzzy rat!!" A smile of pure sweet malice crosses her face. "Then I'm going to take you outside for the cats to play with" br / 

br / 

A deep musical laugh cuts through the stun silence of Willow outburst. Several pairs of eyes turn to regard Eve as she leans back against Erick. Her silver eyes practically sparkled with mischief, "Your right Erick..., I think I do like her." br / 

br / 

With a fond smile Erick regards his mate for a second sharing in her laughter, looking up he meets Laura gaze silently asking permission before proceeding. br / 

Turning he regarded the two young women in front of him. "I think that I can best answer your questions ." meeting their gazes he continued. "First how much do you know about the different realms?," At Willow and Tara's blank look, he continues trying to keep it simple. "There are many different realms or planes this," Gesturing to everything around them "Is one and the one you are from is another. Now think of them like a stack of cards that have been thrown into the air to lay on the ground. Although there are many, many different ones not all of them touch or intersect each other or are inhabited. br / 

br / 

This realm is not the original home of any of us, centuries ago it was colonized by inhabitants from several different ones." Nodding towards Jace' "My wife and Jace' are Nearitals, "Laura and Myself are Tynes and you have already been introduced to the Kaylees. There are several other races here." Pausing, "As time pass, different beings learned of these intersection and how they can be used cross between realms." His voice growing cold "But not all of them did so with good intentions," Shaking his head "Countless wars have been fought and realms over run," his voice softly dropped "Entire races have been eradicated or enslaved over the centuries." br / 

br / 

"Some of the elder races banded together to try to stop this plague, if uncheck it would spread through all the realms given enough time. They learned how to permanently close the smaller doorways and how to seal the major ones." Taking a deep breath. "Thus stopping the spread of the invasion. " Tara's regarded the man in front of her "What of the other realms, the ones invaded?" With a grim look on his face, the man slowly shook his head. "It, was all they could do just to stop them." br / 

br / 

Willow looked at the grim faces in front of her. "What does this have to do with Alexander and the coin." Looking up it was Eve who answered her question "The war is still waging..., the seals keeping them out of these realms are constantly under attack and although the doorways are closed, small cracks appear between the realms periodically, allowing them a chance to unseal a gate." Nodding, Erick continues "Thus, Watch Towers and Guardians were appointed, that is were your friend and the coin comes into play." A small smile crosses his lips "You see, in order to keep the peace between the different races, a un bias way to choose Guardians had to be developed, thus the coins. For each Tower a coin was made, its purpose is to search the different realms in order to find the Guardians to its tower. br / 

br / 

Puzzled, Willow and Tara shared a look, "Guardians? as in more than one, right..?" This time it was Laura who answered, "Yes but not always, the Towers are traditionally guarded by 3 Guardians, each Guardian fulfills a roll, Erick is the Healer, Evealynn the Defender and I the Judge together we are Keeper of the sealed gate located in this realm." Pausing, her gaze resting on Alexander "There have been rare cases of only two but not since the beginning were there ever one Guardian selected for a Tower." br / 

br / 

Six pairs of eyes steadily regarded Alexander, "Young man, exactly who are you...." A soft tinkling sound filled the tent as the coin by her hand began to glow and final drift up to float in the center of the group. A voice that was not one voice but many, of different ages, languages and sexes flowed through all their minds. /He has been chosen Guardians... he has accepted our call. Do you challenge our choice?/ Willow and Tara gazed on in amazement at the sight before them. br / 

br / 

Laura address the now floating coin, "No Seeker we do not, we are trying to find out why these three have appeared in our realm and how two of them appeared in our Tower." There was a pause before the voices continued /Your requests and concerns are reasonable..., the stop in this realm was unplanned, the acceptance of our Guardian is incomplete. The two other beings present interfered with our claiming, we did not have the capability to transport them all. Our Guardian wished that they be unharmed, thus they were sent to your Tower.../ A blush color both Tara and Willow face at the knowledge of their actions. br / 

br / 

"Seeker" it was Erick this time whom addressed the coin, "Why have you chosen only one Guardian?.." The expressions on the others faces also showed their interest in this question. /We, did not./ A mixture of relief and puzzlement crossed the Guardians faces. "We, were not aware that others have been chosen." Interjected Eve. /No others have been chosen./ Confusion echoed through out the tent at this statement. Willow and Tara just shared a look and glanced at Alexander. br / 

br / 

"Seeker, please clarify yourself." /We have found our Guardians, they have chosen./ "But there is only one!" Eve exasperated voice cuts in. /No, although they reside within one being, three have been called and three have accepted./ "What!!" the coin ignored the battery of questions its statement had created and drifted over until it was floated directly in front of Alexander. Talking directly to him the voices float through his mind /You have completed the merge./ Nodding Alexander replied silently /Do you still accept./ Alexander thinks back to the original request to his other selves, unknown to him prior to their merge. br / 

Flashback, Magic Shop br / 

br / 

/Do you accept./ br / 

br / 

Defender The Soldier/hyena had accepted to protect the pack/home. br / 

Healer Xander had accepted to keep his friends and other innocents' safe. br / 

Judge Alexander accepts seeing the overall consequences. br / 

br / 

Reaching out his hand he grasps the coin once more in answer, "Yes" br / 

br / 

br / 

br / 

FINI br / 

Hi everyone I just realize I am missing some of the story from the end of chapter 3 and the beginning of chapter 4. I have no idea where it went to...Which means Im going to have to re-write it. Grumble...give me a couple of days and please come on back and take a look, this is an old story for me and I have to remember what I had happen here.

Thanks!!!

Guardian story background info

Author's Disclaimer: (I don't own the characters/actors or concept from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. No copyright infringement on anything is intended. No money is being made from me writing this.)

If you wish to publish any of my stories in other sites, I am requesting that you let me know first. Thank you Kindly

Reviews are welcomed, how else do I know if you all like this? : O)

Author's Notes: Guardians, Towers and Keepers Oh my!

Good Day everyone, Iv received several email questions concerning the formation and concept behind the Towers and Guardians. In response to this, the following information is being provided.

Although I cannot and do not claim to own the characters and actors or concept from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the concept of the Towers and Guardians is mine. If you would like to use it please ask first.

There are many realms, realities or worlds depending upon your view. Some of these realms overlap each other creating door and gateways. As time pass different races learned about these passageways. Not all the entities that found these did so with good intent. Wars were waged, races enslaved or completely destroyed. The stop the spread of this invasion. Some of the older races banded together and found a way to permanently close the smaller doorways between realms and while they could not close the larger gateways they did find a way to seal them.

A fatal flaw was found in this solution. Periodically rips would appear between realms, this gave the others a chance to attack the Gates. The Seals on the Gates where designed to withstand constant attack from without but could be brought down in the seals where destroyed from within.

Seeing this, a second line of defense was formed. 30 years had passes by this time, many of the younger, shorter lived races had forgotten about these dark times and many others wish to forget and bury it into the past.

While other races believe it was a way to control them, finally the decision to build these Towers was left upon the different races.

Three Guardians, the healer, the defender and the judge would guard the Tower. For each tower a coin was made, it became known as the seeker, the sole purpose of this coin was to choose the Guardian(s) or replacement Guardian for its tower. Thus in this way always ensuring an unbiased choice. For many held the fear that power corrupt and absolute power would corrupt absolutely thus the Keeper could only be formed when the 3 Guardians merged mentally into one being.

Upon the initial setup of a tower each Guardian was granted the knowledge and experience of several different beings to help them. As time passes and Guardian(s) change their knowledge is added to this.

The next stage of defense made up of a Warden or Warden(s), their first priority is to protect the Guardian(s) and to help monitor the land around and to ensure when a rip appears nothing-nasty slips through to harm the people. The last of the tower defenders are a small group of guards/soldiers.

Many Guardians died defending the Gate and not all of them from the enemy without, political intrigue, assassination and unrest was the down fall of more than one tower. Nor was finding a replacement as easily as many believe, for if the being chosen could not handle the merge they would be driven insane. Time passes many Towers stand empty, or have been demolished.

If you knew these odds, how would you have chosen?

Duty - Guardians Series

(I don't own the characters/actors or concept from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. No copyright infringement on anything is intended. No money is being made from me writing this. )

Chapter 1 "Responsibilities"

Reaching out his hand he grasps the coin once more in answer, "Yes"

Alexander soon found himself drowning in a flood of memories, feelings, sights and smells. Time slowed for him as the flood of information threatens to overwhelm him, obliterate who and what he was under their weight. Endlessly he fought to keep himself separate, constantly fighting the tide, slowly controlling the flow, merging them into himself until finally there was no more.

Willow and Tara watched in fearful fascination as their friend convulse under the coins silvery light and sagged forward. As the light fades the voices float through their minds once again. /It is done. /

Erick, springs forward to catching the young man as he starts to topple over. Laying him out on the floor he checks his pulse and heart rate. Looking up he meets the two witches anxious gaze, "He'll be fine, he just need to rest." Nodding, Willow and Tara eyes are once more drawn to Alexander, the silver light may have left their friend but it did not leave him unchanged.

Wrapped around his right forearm where three sets of runes. Another glowed softly around his left eye before fading from view. Over the witches head the three Guardian silently shared a look, they knew what the marking were, for each of them bore one. But not since the initial War has a Guardian carried all three.

Alexander dreamed...

The sound of the warning bells shattered the night air, "What, How!!? The Tower, the Tower was under attack.... the first wall has already fallen. Voices filled the air issuing commands "The children, quickly get the children into the court yard!!" The remaining survivors ran to man their last defense against the invading army. There was no time! Already the tremors as the second wall was attacked could be felt.

In the Tower the Guardians joined and merged until where three stood only one entity remained /The Keeper/ Using their joined strength they reinforcing the remaining wall and the Gate withholding nothing, knowing the desperation of the situation.

The warding spells had been sabotage, allowing the attacking force to catch them unaware. A binding spell had been placed around the Tower to keep them from calling for help. It took nearly all their effort to temporary break through the binding sending out a call, they had no way of knowing if it was ever received.

Reaching out they touched the minds of all the remaining defenders, its was their right to know the odds they faced,

"The first wall has fallen, we have reinforced the second wall ... but it will not last for long. The attaching forces have sealed the Tower, a call for assistance has been sent but we cannot be certain that it was received. Warden Saldick was able to open a temporary portal to the Hold of Frouse and the children have been evacuated." Sadness washed over the Keeper, the elderly Warden had been able to breach the spell in order to send the children to safety but at the cost of his life.

"We will hold the Tower for as long as we can and..thank you...may what ever power watching over you, guard you this night."

Grim faces briefly turn towards lovers, friends and family. For no matter what differences they might have held, all is forgotten and forgiven as they stand side by side as brothers and sisters.

The battle wages as the coming dawn tinted the sky. With one last tremble the second wall falls. Once last line is drawn, shoulder-to-shoulder they stand, as the invaders rush through the breach. One by one they fall, until none remain .........

In the Tower above silent tears stream down the Guardian's faces, their resolve hardens. Silently they waited. The last of the army fill the courtyard surrounding the Tower. The apparent leader of the invading force strides forward, his black eyes resting on the gathered Guardians on the balcony above.

"Give up now Guardiansssss-, and my Lord may be merciful to you...." Glancing at the assemble mass below them, the Keeper only smiles grimly. Without a word the three Guardians join hands, to late he realizes his mistake.

Fire circled around the Guardians - silver, blue and yellow flames flickering hungry outwards. Inside the Guardians began to glow until in a blinding flash they vanished and the flames exploded outwards. The army did not have time to realize the trap they were in, until to late. The flames flared outward around the tower, consuming everything it touches until only ashes remained in its wake.

The scene faded from view....

As the coin floated in the air before him he could feel its sorrow, sorrow over past lives lost and sorrow for the hardships to come for its new Guardian. Alexander reached out and cupped the coin within his hands "I understand the costs seeker and I still choose." And at that he awoke.

FINI

Story Title: Chosen

Author's Disclaimer: (I don't own the characters/actors or concept from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. No copyright infringement on anything is intended. No money is being made from me writing this.)

Chapter 1 - "Splitting of Paths"

Alexander found himself once again staring at the same spot in the tent roof he awoke. Groaning he closed his eyes, "Xan - Alexander?" at Willows worried voice, he forced his eyes open once more trying to ignore the pounding in his head. A man's deep brass voice rumbled on the other side of him as someone helps him sit up. "Here," a cup of something warm was pressed into his hands. "Drink, it will help with headache." Looking blurry at the man... Erick "Will it kill the guy in my head with the hammer?" Chuckling the man only shook his head. "Unfortunately no but it will help, I remember after being chosen my head felt like it was going to crack for two days - in your case.. I'm afraid it will probably last for a week or so." Nodding Alexander down the tea in a couple of swallow. Surprisingly it actually did not taste too bad, sort of like a really strong cup of green tea. Closing his eyes, he found himself drifting back into sleep. In the distance he could hear Erick tell Willow and Tara that it was alright...

Elsewhere......

Darkness around, above and below, locked within stone the Seeker has slept. Decades and Century have flowed by, yet something now has changed. Another, another of its kind had come within its realm. Slowly the seeker awakens, has it been so long? The realms have shifted during it long slumber and the gate no longer dwells where it rests. Stretching out its senses it searched......, there finally it fines its. The gate no longer was located on the isle but had shifted to another location over the sea. Yes... the seals still held though badly battered, if the gate was to remain closed new Guardians must be chosen and Tower built.

The ground shuttered under the rubble of a once tall fortress, in the center of the ruins the ground glowed until a fist size rock broke through. Floating in the air the rock crackled and glowed a reddish hue until the rock started to melt, reveling a gold coin the size of a half dollar. The coin floated in the air for a few seconds as if looking around at the remains of its one time home, remembering and finally saying farewell, then vanished.

Giles sat upon the stairs staring at the spot Xander, Willow and Tara had disappeared from over six hours ago. Around him hap-hazardously laid research books upon research books, Nothing! He had searched every possible lead to find out what had happen and how to get them back. Slamming the palm of his hand into the floor he looked at the books accusingly. Wesley and Angel where on there way, the only lead they had was an ancient reference Wesley found in Gaelic, referring to a coin that guarded the gate. This particular form of Gaelic was not one of Wesley's strong points and he was bringing the book over, with the hopes that their combined effort would be able to translate it.

Giles stood abruptly and stride towards the back door as he heard the sound of a vehicle pulling up. He open the door in time to see Angel make his mad dash towards him with a tarp wrapped over his head, keeping any stray bands of sunlight from the alley off of him. Stepping out of the way he curtly invited the vampire in as he waited impatiently for Wesley to reach him. "Is that the book." Nodding Wesley set the worn leather bound book carefully on the table as Giles shut and lock the door behind them. "Yes, for what I could decipher the coin is referenced as some kind of key..."

Angel folded and laid the tarp on top of one of the counters as regarded the two men from the other side of the room. Although Giles had told him he did not hold him responsible for his actions as Angelus, he did not consider him a friend either. His mind wandered to that night 2 years before, gone was the farce of the even tempered librarian/watcher, in his place stood a predator, a alpha wolf protecting his pack. "Angel, although in conscious I can not hold you accountable for your actions as Angelus.. if I ever even expect that you may once again become Angelus" the watchers voice dropped low and as cold as ice "I Will Kill You Myself. Do you understand me." Angel could only nod, for what Giles was telling him was not a threat it was a promise.

In the background Giles and Wesley debated over the translation of some of the words in the ancient text. The sounds of pages being shuffled back and forth in reference books, could be heard as each debated their interpretation. Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, Angel spun around silently and stared in shock at the floating coin as it drifted towards them. "Umm Giles, did you say it was some type of coin.. about the size of a half dollar?" Irritable at the interruption Giles continued to research the book in front of him and did not look up." "Yes Angel I did." "Giles, Wesley you might want to look at this then" In confusion both x-watchers look up and in the direction Angel is pointing.

Floating in front of Angel no more than 5 feet away was a coin. Each man felt a brush against their minds before a soft multi-toned voice echoed through their thoughts. /You have been chosen, do you accept the call?/

Author's note: Iv decided to end this story line here for now. For those of you who asked yes the hell mouth in Sunnydale is actually a Gate and no the seeker that approached Giles, Wesley and Angel is not the same one as Alex's. I may come back and continue this in the future. If you would like to write stories based off of the above I have no problems with it I just ask for acknowledgement of being god in this universe. (Cocky aren't I) LOL a burp saying it's off of my original story would work just as well.

Thanks everyone!!


	2. Guardians Towers and Keepers A brief hi...

  
Title: Guardians, Towers and Keepers – A Brief history of   
  
Although I cannot and do not claim to own the characters and actors or concept from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the concept of the Towers and Guardians is mine. If you would like to use it please ask first.

There are many realms, realities or worlds depending upon your view. Some of these realms overlap each other creating door and gateways. As time pass different races learned about these passageways. Not all the entities that found these did so with good intent. Wars were waged, races enslaved or completely destroyed. The stop the spread of this invasion. Some of the older races banded together and found a way to permanently close the smaller doorways between realms and while they could not close the larger gateways they did find a way to seal them.  
  
A fatal flaw was found in this solution. Periodically rips would appear between realms, this gave the others a chance to attack the Gates. The Seals on the Gates where designed to withstand constant attack from without but could be brought down in the seals where destroyed from within.  
  
Seeing this, a second line of defense was formed. 30 years had passes by this time, many of the younger, shorter lived races had forgotten about these dark times and many others wish to forget and bury it into the past.  
  
While other races believe it was a way to control them, finally the decision to build these Towers was left upon the different races.  
  
Three Guardians, the healer, the defender and the judge would guard the Tower. For each tower a coin was made, it became known as the seeker, the sole purpose of this coin was to choose the Guardian(s) or replacement Guardian for its tower. Thus in this way always ensuring an unbiased choice. For many held the fear that power corrupt and absolute power would corrupt absolutely thus the Keeper could only be formed when the 3 Guardians merged mentally into one being.  
  
Upon the initial setup of a tower each Guardian was granted the knowledge and experience of several different beings to help them. As time passes and Guardian(s) change their knowledge is added to this.  
  
The next stage of defense made up of a Warden or Warden(s), their first priority is to protect the Guardian(s) and to help monitor the land around and to ensure when a rip appears nothing-nasty slips through to harm the people. The last of the tower defenders are a small group of guards/soldiers.  
  
Many Guardians died defending the Gate and not all of them from the enemy without, political intrigue, assassination and unrest was the down fall of more than one tower. Nor was finding a replacement as easily as many believe, for if the being chosen could not handle the merge they would be driven insane. Time passes many Towers stand empty, or have been demolished.  
  
**_ If you knew these odds, how would you have chosen?_**


End file.
